


Akiko's Scrapbook

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: something to remember by...





	Akiko's Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Round 008](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/42944.html) of blind go.


End file.
